Indiana Jones and the City Time Forgot
by Bridgett Lansing
Summary: Indy is at it again, in the search of the lost city of Atlantis. More chapters to come. please R/R


Indiana Jones and The City Time Forgot By Bridgett Lansing  
  
NOTE: I do not own the original Indiana Jones characters (of Raiders of the Lost Ark). No copyright violation is intended on any of Stephen Spielberg or George Lucas' work is intended.  
  
PART I  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Professor Henry "Indiana" Jones asked Marcus Brody skeptically. "Of course.this is the long lost scroll of the sea-it's a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Brody, the head museum curator commented. "Yea. And so was being dropped into a pit of snakes," Jones added sarcastically. "Well, seriously, what do you think?" Marcus paused. "I think that it's another well thought out Nazi trap," Indiana (Indy to his friends) got a glint in his eye like he suddenly had a plan "but you've convinced me." "Terrific-so you'll fly to Switzerland tomorrow, Indy" Marcus informed him. "And I expect that the museum will get everything that I recover as usual I expect." Indy inquired as he picked up his worn fedora. "Of course-you know that," Brody chuckled momentarily. "Here are your tickets." "Two tickets?" Indy seemed puzzled. "The second was requested by an.old friend." Brody gestured towards the office door. It slowly opened as Marion Ravenwood, a tall brunette in her early 30's entered the room. At first Indy was lost for words. Finally he managed a hushed "Marion." "I suppose you thought you'd seen the last of me, Indiana." Some of Marion's radiant hair fell softly onto her face. Indy managed to speak "Thank you, Marcus. I suppose that I'll be seeing you soon." Getting the hint, Marcus headed for the door. "Oh, yes, yes. And remember to keep focused.don't stay up too late-you have an early flight," Brody winked as quietly shut the door behind himself. "Marion, how did you-" Indy was cut off by her "Well, in a twisted little way I missed running for my life with you right beside me." She became quiet. "That's funny, so did I." They gazed at each other for a moment. Indy was struck suddenly by a brilliant idea. "Would you like to go have dinner?" he suggested. "I do have to go change quickly, but-" Again Marion cut in, "I'd be delighted to accompany you, Dr. Jones." He held out his rugged hand to her which she had missed a lot. She took it gracefully and they left the now empty college and made their way to Indy's flat. The walk to his place wasn't very long-it was directly across the street from the campus. The walked into the apartment and Marion sat down on the seemingly new couch as Indy changed in the next room. The door was open a crack, enough so they could talk. "Nice place you have here," she said, breaking the obscure silence. "I do the best that I can, but I spend hardly any time here." Indy answered hastily. Marion began again "So, how many unsuspecting ladies have you roped into your adventures since we last met?" Indy laughed "Very funny." Marion, knowing Indy was dressed-except not having buttoned his shirt-opened the door. She walked in arrogantly and sat at the end of the bed. "Thanks for knocking" commented Indy in his signature tone of sarcasm. Marion picked up the bullwhip off the bed "You still use it?" she inquired. "Of course-it saved my life on more than one occasion." He paused and grinned, "Well, let's get going, I'll call a cab," Indy said. As they rode along in the taxi, Marion was interested in what they would be doing in Switzerland. But she knew it wasn't a good place to inquire.. London was crawling with Nazi spies. While they dined, Indy asked Marion "I guess you haven't settled down yet either." "Well, I'm here, and I'm with you." She managed a crooked grin. "I may assume that you can put two and two together Indy.but you know that someday I'd love to settle down with a family." She looked at him quickly and then at the menu. The restaurant was very dimly lit, and very romantic. This time Indy broke the silence. "Marion, I-," Jones stopped and glared "don't move." 


End file.
